Lost and then Found
by Chaotic lil Azn gurl
Summary: Kagome wakened to discovered that she was lost in an unknown forest. Trying to find civilization before becoming insane, she stumbled across a nice cottage out in the woods. Sasuke wanted peace and quiet after discovering his brother's true character, what he didn't expect was a strange and weird woman knocking on his door, in a middle of a forest. *Romance story told in 100-word
1. Chapter 1

_Chaotic: Hm… just trying out something. Enjoy while I squish the bug on my screen._

_Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim all rights to Inuyasha and Naruto. All characters and settings belong to their respectful creatures._

* * *

**Lost and then Found**

**Chapter One**

Kagome had expected to see the ceiling when she woke up and clearly freaked out when she woke up to a forest of trees… and birds singing… and bushes… and flowers and sun in her face and some more trees; standing and laying down, and rocks, and some moss, some more flowers, weeds, bugs, and more singing birds, squirrels, deer and… and…

'_Breathe Kagome, breathe.'_ She told herself while trying to be mellowed. _'Now you just find some civilization and see if you can ask where you are. You are simply and somehow lost.'_

How hard can it be, right?

* * *

**Prompt**: Mellow  
**Posting Date**: March 11, 2013  
**Words:** 100


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim all rights to Inuyasha and Naruto. All characters and settings belong to their respectful creatures._

* * *

**Lost and then Found**

**Chapter Two**

Kagome sat down against a tree and gave herself a break. Even though the forest was huge, every tree looks the same, and humid; it gave off an eternally glow. But with forests come sticks, leaves, bugs and other things that get stuck in your hair.

Grumbling, Kagome pulled out the ninth stick out of her sticky and icky looking hair. What she would give for a lake or a stream.

…Or civilization.

The past hour she caught herself asking a rock for directions. Good thing that no one was around to see it. _Thank Kami-sama Inuyasha didn't see it._

* * *

**Prompt:** Eternal  
**Posting Date:** March 13, 2013  
**Words:** 100


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim all rights to Inuyasha and Naruto. All characters and settings belong to their respectful creatures._

* * *

**Lost and then Found**

**Chapter Three**

The day was growing late as Kagome tried to catch one or two rabbits to eat. The first attempts, she wasn't too subtle in catching them; stumbling, stepping on sticks, making a bush rustle… She even sneezed at one time.

Huddling in front of a fire, she drew herself in a ball. Night time was freezing and the humid day was false advertising. Staring into the fire, she wished she was back at the castle, under heavy blankets and surrounded by her friends and family soothing presence.

Poking the rabbit in front of her, she began to eat in solitude.

* * *

**Prompt:** Subtle

**Posting date:** March 13, 2013

**Words:** 100


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim all rights to Inuyasha and Naruto. All characters and settings belong to their respectful creatures._

* * *

**Lost and then Found**

**Chapter Four**

Kagome was ecstatic when she found a river to bathe in. Relishing in the cooled water, she saw monkey's overhead run away with someone's clothing. Sitting up in alarm, thinking that they stolen hers, her head snapped towards where she had placed them then heaved a sigh. They weren't hers and that means close by somewhere, was civilization!

Dressing, she had cheated by using the speed Sesshoumaru had taught her, she chased them down and had frightened them with a scary look.

While inspecting the white haori, she noted whoever they belonged to had broad shoulders… And they smell nice.

* * *

**Prompt:** Cheat

**Posting Date**: March 14, 2013

**Words:** 100


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim all rights to Inuyasha and Naruto. All characters and settings belong to their respectful creatures._

* * *

**Lost and then Found**

**Chapter Five**

Kagome stared at the plant before her and tilted her head. She has never seen such a plant before and only noticed it from her peripheral vision; it gave off such a shine that she had first thought it was a glass but upon closer examination, she noticed that the plant had green transparent leaves with a pink-ish hue petals. Taking a closer look at it, her sleeve of her kimono had somehow brushed against it.

She gasped in amaze as the petal's twitch, and opened up to reveal a butterfly appearance. She stood in amazement as they flew away.

* * *

**Prompt:** Transparent

**Posting Date: **March 14, 2013

**Words:** 100


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim all rights to Inuyasha and Naruto. All characters and settings belong to their respectful creatures._

* * *

**Lost and then Found**

**Chapter Six**

"Unbelievable!" Kagome shouted at a tree. "I've seen you like way too freaking times!" Hugging her knees, she glared at the innocent tree that was shining brighter than the others. "You're doing this on purpose, huh? Huh!"

She pulled at her hair. The white haori she took from the monkey's shielded her from the sun's powerful rays.

"What have I ever done to you? You stupid, green, tr— …Huh?" On closer inspection, she noticed a familiar object. She then burst out loud laughing her head off. "Stuck, eh? Kuroikatsuchi."

A sword was sticking out from between the roots, vibrated angrily.

* * *

**Prompt**: Believable

**Original Posting Date:** March 14, 2013

**Words:** 100


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim all rights to Inuyasha and Naruto. All characters and settings belong to their respectful creatures._

* * *

**Lost and then Found**

**Chapter Seven**

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… You don't have to repeat it." Kagome said, Kuroikatsuchi leaning lazily against her shoulder as the white haori hung from it. "I'll find you some unlucky fool that pissed me off for you to drink from."

Even though Kuroikatsuchi was made from two inu-youkai fangs and her reiki, it had a nasty habit of wanting blood. It wasn't an ideal weapon for her but it sung when she held it in her hands. Since then, it only answered to her and her only.

She pitied the poor idiots who had touched her sword. The remains weren't identified.

* * *

**Prompt:** Repeat

**Original posting date:** March 14, 2013

**Words:** 100


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim all rights to Inuyasha and Naruto. All characters and settings belong to their respectful creatures._

* * *

**Lost and then Found**

**Chapter Eight**

Kagome ran through the forest grounds; hair flowing with the wind, the feel of air rippled against her kimono, and the sounds of the forest sung in her ear. Even Kuroikatsuchi was silent and she had a feeling he was enjoying it too. Since being on Inuyasha's back when he traveled through the trees, he made her addicted to the feeling of the air brushing against her skin.

She then joyfully jumped to the nearest branch and continued towards her unknown destination. It's been a while since she had woken up to a forest, finding civilization still on her list.

* * *

**Prompt**: Addicted

**Original Posting Date: **March 14, 2013

**Words:** 100


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim all rights to Inuyasha and Naruto. All characters and settings belong to their respectful creatures._

* * *

**Lost and then Found**

**Chapter Nine**

Something heavy landed on Kagome's stomach, jolting her from her sleep. She sat up while gasping for air. "What the frack—"

Kagome and the heavy object both slipped from the tree they were located on and landed on their feet.

One holding her stomach while the other looked on in confusion.

Kagome opened her eyes to see a figure, wearing a weird headband with writing of a music note, stood over her.

"You stepped on me!"

The figure's response was thrown at her. She ducked and turned to see what it was; shuriken.

She responded with Kuroikatsuchi impatient howling.

* * *

**Prompt: **Writing

**Original Posting Date:** March 14, 2013

**Words:** 100


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim all rights to Inuyasha and Naruto. All characters and settings belong to their respectful creatures._

* * *

**Lost and then Found**

**Chapter Ten**

Kagome leaned back against the bark of the branch she was sitting on. Her soulful eyes stared up into the moon as she counted how many days' she's been in the forest. Somewhere back in her mind kept telling her that this wasn't her realm and she didn't –_couldn't_- want to believe it.

The incident with the mysterious figure with the music note had been the final straw. After Kuroikatsuchi had gotten his taste of blood, more figures had appeared and had asked her strange questions.

"Which village do you belong to?"

"Where is your headband?"

"A missing nin?"

"Bounty?"

* * *

**Prompt:** Soulful

**Original Posting Date:** March 15, 2013

**Words: **100


End file.
